indie_orgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ant362
|alliances = |place = 7/16 |challenges = 2 |votesagainst = 5 |days = 27 |image2 = |season2 = 8 |tribes2 = |place2 = TBD |challenges2 = TBD |votesagainst2 = TBD |days2 = TBD }} Ant362, also known as "Antoine", is a contestant from Survivor: The Everglades and Survivor: Death Valley. Antoine began on the strong Tequesta tribe and was later on Seminole, avoiding the target during the many unanimous votes in the pre-merge phase of the game. However, during this time, the Seminole tribe continued to lose members despite not losing any Immunity Challenges due to a quit and being voted out when at Tribe Set #1. At the Final 10, Seminole had dwindled down to two members and they lost immunity, but Shea decided to intentionally lose the firemaking challenge, beleiving that Antoine deserved to stay in the game more. At the merge, Antoine found himself on the outside of both the Calusa majority alliance and the four-person cross-tribal alliance of Jayme, Nicole, Aaron, and Eva-Maria, but stayed under the radar for the first two vote. At the Final 7, he was the obvious boot but Nic decided to target Drew for being a bigger threat, but when Nicole leaked this it caused a major fight. The four-person alliance planned to split their votes amongst Antoine and Drew but Drew played a Hidden Immunity Idol. However, Nicole and Drew attempted to make a move against Nic, causing a 2-2 vote after 3 votes against Drew were negated. Antoine was then sent home in a 3-2 vote when Jayme, Aaron, and Eva-Maria believed keeping Nic was ideal as Antoine was dangerously under-the-radar. At Final Tribal Council, Antoine voted for Jayme to win for having a stronger strategic game than Nicole. Survivor: The Everglades Name (Age): Antoine (24) Tribe Designation: Nationality: Canadian Claim To Fame: Won my family dessert contest. Inspiration In Life: Everyone who all is willing to step out of their comfort zone and go for their dreams. Hobbies: Cooking, tennis, survivor, reading, TV Shows. Pet Peeves: condescending people, bullies. Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: Michelle Dougan since she always wants to have fun, she's a bit sassy, she loves the game. Voting History Survivor: Death Valley Name (Age): Antoine (25) Tribe Designation: Current Place of Residence: Somewhere call "Where the winter never end" Claim To Fame: I never miss my pancakes. Inspiration In Life: Everything that have maple syrup in it give me inspiration. And my parents to. Pet Peeves: Arrogant and obnoxious people, waiting in line, bullying Previous Season, Finish: The Everglades, 7th Favorite Past Moment: I think the marooning is always the favourite moment for me. Just the excitement that the game start is always special. Previous Survivor You Respect The Most: DeAnna, I think she just dedicated herself to the game when she play. Previous Survivor You Respect The Least: Anyone who would give up basically. What's Your Reason For Returning?: Hopefully do better than last time and prove I'm not wasting a spot in an all-star season. Voting History Trivia *Antoine is the first person to be the only member of a tribe to reach the merge, being the only member of Seminole to do so. Category:The Everglades Castaways Category:Male Castaways Category:Death Valley Castaways Category:Amargosa Tribe Category:Tequesta Tribe Category:Seminole Tribe Category:Pop 2 Tribe Category:7th Place Category:Returnee